Monsters In My Mirror
by MissMe2306
Summary: "I feel like I don't belong here..I don't think anyone else feels that I here belong either..." Her presence brought a curse upon her family, killing her mother and scaring everyone for life. If only she hadn't talked to the monster in the mirror, then maybe everything would be better, normal.


Monsters In My Mirror

I feel like I don't belong here..I don't think anyone else feels that I here belong either...

They say I'm a creep, that I killed my mother, I don't know when that rumour began, because it wasn't me. I think it started was five years after I was born, because it was then that the hauntings began.

I don't remember much of it, I don't know why, but I just can't remember anything from when I was five, maybe I hit my head or something?

Anyway, the maids said that during the nights, they would hear me screaming and crying, so they rushed to my room, but found me smiling, laughing even, and looking at my mirror.

Another day, they heard singing, like a little girl singing a lullaby, kinda creepy, ok, beyond creepy. So the cleaner that heard the singing went into my room, expecting to see me being a complete idiot and singing, but scary thing was, my room was empty.

He walked further into the room, towards my mirror, where the sound was coming from, then this wierd light blinded him and when he could see again, he saw my reflection in the mirror, looking angry as hell, let's just say, he trembles when he speaks of it.

Other creepy things happened, more crying, screaming, laughing, singing, and it all revolved around the mirror.

The only way I knew these things is because when I was eleven, I demanded for the people to tell me what happened, it was just something I really needed to know, it was me causing it after all.

As I said before, I can't remember anything from that age, but that was a lie, I can remember something, just one day, I don't know which day, but it was just one day, and it will haunt me forever.

It started of like a normal day, I woke up, had a bath, got dressed, brushed my hair and so on.

It was around midnight that things began to happen.

Voices started calling out to me.

_"Free me Lucy, help me"_

Being the idiot I was, I got out of my bed and walked to my mirror, where I could talk to my friend, I don't remember how he got to be my friend, but he just was.

"Someone else told me not to let you out" I said quietly, not liking saying no to him, you weren't meant to say no to friends right?

_"Don't listen to him Lucy, you need to free me, the we can play together, play chasey, read stories, anything you want"_.

The voice sounded sweet and kind, like the person or whatever it was actually wanted to be with me, and for a second, I was going to free him, but then, I remembered what that other boy said to me.

I said his name in this sentence, but I forgot what it was, Richard? Mark? Frank? We'll just call him Red for now, why Red? Because that's all I can remember about this mysterious little boy, the colour red.

"I want to, but Red told me not to give in, because bad things will happen, things that will scare me, I don't want that to happen" I said back to the mirror, truthfully, I have always wondered what would have happened if I agreed to this _thing._

When I denied it, it got mad.

It began to yell, scream, it hurt my ears. Things began to move, chairs began to get throw across the room, light bulbs shattered, drawers came flying out and much more.

In my time of fear, I closed my eyes and put my hands over my ears, thinking that would make it go away.

"LUCY!"

At the sound of my mother screaming my name, I rushed to the door and tried to pull it open, just like I could hear her trying to get in.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed at the being, and to my surprise, the door flew open, nearly knocking me over.

My mother rushed in and held me tight, I could see the people who had gathered around my room to try and help me, my father included.

My mother stood, with me in her arms, and handed me over to my dad, who carefully hold me and whispered soothing things into my ear.

I heard more screaming, followed by the slam of the door.

I looked back to see people trying to pry open the door, while someone screamed bloody murder on the other side, but who was in my room with the bad man?

Then it hit me, where was my mother?

That's right.

She was in there.

"MUMMY!" I yelled, tears spilling from my eyes as I tried to get out of my fathers grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

The screaming got louder, the banging and crashing got worse, but then, everything went quiet.

There was this small click sound as the doors opened, people taking some steps back.

My father handed me over to one of the maids, needing to go inside and find his wife, my mother.

People began to step closer,wanting to see what had happened also.

I remember that I heard a yell, but it wasn't one of my mother screaming for help, and it wasn't the monster that wanted to be let out, it was my farther's scream of sadness and pain.

Because the maid holding me wanting to see what had happened, she also walked a bit closer, forgetting about me.

When I looked inside, I saw my father on his knees, crying as he held onto my mothers necklace, but that wasn't what scared me, it was because of all the blood scattered around the room, on the ground, on the bed, on the walls and on the mirror, where a large crack embedded in the center of it.

Years later, that mirror sits in the attic, the monster inside it still waiting for the day when it will be freed.


End file.
